Exercise treadmills and other similar exercise equipment (e.g., elliptical trainers, stair stepper machines) typically include fixed members that a user of the equipment may grasp for support during exercise. These fixed members may be in the form of handrails or fixed handholds that require a user to assume a particular posture or position in order to utilize the fixed members for support. In the case of treadmills, using the fixed members for support may dictate the user's fore/aft position on the movable endless belt of the treadmill. Optionally, a user may forego use of the fixed members for support and operate the exercise equipment without support.
Exercise treadmills and other similar equipment may include upper body exercise systems. For example, such systems may be in the form of handholds interconnected to resistance elements such as weight stacks or elastic elements to provide resistance to motion of the user's hands during exercise.